batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Nora Fries
History Nora met Victor Fries in a boarding school, and later they married. Shortly after, Nora fell terminally ill with a terminal malady. Victor discovered a way to put Nora into cryostasis, hoping to sustain her until a cure could be found. In time her husband would become one of Batman's well known enemies, Mr. Freeze. Over time she would fall to pieces while in her ice state, but Freeze would put her back together. Lazara Freeze helped Nyssa al Ghul by creating a machine for the Society that could also be used to capture Batgirl, and in return, Nyssa would help him restore his wife using the Lazarus Pit. Instead, they put Nora in the pits themselves. But because of all the years of being altered and broken, she had absorbed the pit's alchemy, giving her the powers to conjure flame and reanimate the dead. Calling herself Lazara, she became a powerful villain. Powers and Abilities Powers *conjure flame and reanimate the dead Abilities Immortality In Other Media Film ''Batman & Robin Nora Fries is played by supermodel Vendela Kirsebom Thomessen in the movie ''Batman & Robin. She is cryogenically frozen throughout the movie, and the only lines she has are in her and Mr. Freeze's wedding video. In this film, her disease is the fictional MacGregor's Syndrome. Batman reveals that she has the most advanced stages of this disease, for which Mr. Freeze has yet to find a cure, although he has managed to cure the first few stages of the disease where nobody else is even close. At one point in the movie, Poison Ivy , who is infatuated with Mr. Freeze and his powers, pulls the plug on Nora’s machine in an attempt to kill her and have Freeze to herself. She fails, as Nora lives, and Batman has her sent to Arkham Asylum so that Mr. Freeze can continue his research for a cure during his imprisonment there, simultaneously convincing Freeze to give him the cure for Stage One MacGregor's Syndrome, of which Alfred is currently dying. Freeze also uses this opportunity to exact his revenge on Ivy for trying to kill his wife. Television ''Batman: The Animated Series'' After marrying Victor Fries, a cryogenics researcher working for GothCorp, Nora is diagnosed with a terminal illness. Fries uses the company's equipment to cryogenically freeze his wife until a cure can be found. GothCorp CEO Ferris Boyle cuts the funding and later goes into Fries' laboratory to shut down the project personally with some security guards. According to “Heart of Ice” and “The Batman Adventures Holiday Special”, Nora is presumed dead after the resulting scuffle, which destroys the lab. Nora is still alive within her chamber, however. Victor, who has by then become Mr. Freeze, eventually retrieves Nora's chamber and keeps it in his cave in the Arctic until Batman & Mr. Freeze: SubZero, when Nora's chamber is broken. No longer frozen, Nora does not have long to live. In desperation, Freeze bribes an old colleague into helping her. This leads to Freeze hunting down Barbara Gordon, one of the few women on hospital records with Nora's rare blood type. Freeze plans to use Barbara for a fatal organ transplant to save Nora, but Batman intervenes. Nora is ultimately cured by Dr. Francis D'Anjou of Wayne Enterprises. ''The New Adventures with Batman & Robin'' In Cold Comfort", Nora waits for the missing and presumed dead Freeze for some time before she decides to marry her doctor. ''Gotham Girls'' In the series, it reveals that Nora has a younger sister named Dora. Dora is very close to Nora and hates Victor Fries for keeping her sister in a coma. Nora's campaign against costumed vigilantes and villains results in her becoming one herself in the series finale. ''Batman Beyond Nora is not seen; however, when Mr. Freeze (whose frozen body slows his aging to an almost immortal level) returns to his normal human self of Victor Fries in the episode "Meltdown", he starts a Nora Fries Foundation in memory of his wife. The Batman Nora also appears in the episode of ''The Batman entitled "The Big Chill". In the episode, she is briefly shown in pictures in her husband's car before the accident that turns him into Mr. Freeze. Video Games ''Batman: Arkham City'' As part of his incarceration in the city, Victor Fries arranged for his wife Nora to be moved into the city for him to continue his research into finding a way to save her life. The Joker, who is near death, orders Nora to be kidnapped and hidden in an abandoned Sionis Industries warehouse with explicit instructions to Victor that she'll only be released should he develop a cure for the disease killing Joker; however, Victor soon realizes that there is no cure (more specifically, the cure breaks down in a short period of time). After a fight with Batman, Fries and Nora are reunited when Batman discovers her in the city and disables her guardians so that Victor can reunite with her. Fries, Nora Category:Batman: Arkham City Characters